


[podfic] Exodus, by Emerald Embers

by speccygeekgrrl



Series: speccygeekgrrl's podfic [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uriel had always been loyal to the people who mattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Exodus, by Emerald Embers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Exodus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/95661) by [Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/pseuds/Emerald%20Embers). 



Title: Exodus  
Author: Emerald Embers  
Read By: speccygeekgrrl  
File Type & Size: mp3; 20.7 MB  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Rating: R  
File Length (word count): 22:40 min (3,076)

[Download Audiofic Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?w4pfus2zqh7me8y)

Note: Recorded for help_pakistan in 2010.


End file.
